gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Telekinesis
Cost: 5 points/level Telekinesis is an exotic mental/physical advantage that allows you to move objects without touching them. (B92) Special Enhancements *Enveloping *Super-Effort (not given) Special Limitations *Animation (-30% if the object can’t fly; -20% if it can) *Attraction/Repulsion (-60% for Attraction or Repulsion; -30% for Attraction/Repulsion) *Cannot Affect Self *Grappling Only *Lift Only (-20%) *Magnetic (-50%) *Move Only (-40%) *Psychokinetic (-10%) *Restraint Only *Visible (-20%) Powers P55: :To punch, kick, or strangle opponents at a distance, buy Telekinesis (p. 82). P82 expanded with the Attraction and Repulsion limitations. Also: :If the spirit can only use its TK in conjunction with Possession, add an Accessibility limitation (-10%). P82 also clarifies how Area Effect works, an alternative to Compartmentalized Mind for doing multiple objects in 1 second P83 has the Lift Only and Move Only limitations. Despite the name, Lift Only only says it doesn't add to move, so it may still help damage in addition to what can be lifted. Psionic Powers GURPS Psionic Powers 8-9 discusses Power defenses Pg 17 adds limitations *Cannot Affect Self *Cannot Punch and enhancements: *Reduced Time Technical Grappling GURPS Martial Arts: Technical Grappling p 28: :Take Blockable (see GURPS Powers, p. 110) if the ability can be blocked or parried This implies that "Your foe defends as if attacked by an invisible opponent" may only refer to dodging. Visibility on B394 mentions however: :he may dodge at -4. If the defender makes a Hearing-2 roll, he may also parry or block – still at -4 Features Monster Hunters 21: *affected by wards against magic and similar issues *roll against the better of DX or Thaumatology when picking things up *These two features cancel out and do not affect cost FAQ http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/faq/FAQ4-3.html#SS3.2.30 3.2.30 If I have Compartmentalized Mind X, does it effectively give me another X instances of my (mental) abilities? Specifically, can I use Telekinesis (TK) at full lifting capacity once with my main mind, then X times (one per extra mind)? Yes! Otherwise there's no point in buying CM at its current price. Compare it to Duplication. If the answer was 'no,' which would you buy, CM or Duplication, despite their prices? Pyramid Necromantic Tools has "Ectoplasmic Arm" which is Telekinesis with Reflexive, perhaps meaning a parry even without activating via a concentrate, per PK's post below Quotes Douglas Cole 2008 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=617643&postcount=9 Regardless of what your Bear projects, when answering questions about what he can do, the GM treats it as anything that two bare human hands (as opposed to two bear hands) can do. Kromm 2007 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=388745&postcount=17 It's crucial to note that, as p. B92 spells out, Telekinesis requires "constant concentration to use" rather than "a Concentrate maneuver to activate." Reduced Time explicitly states, "You may only add this enhancement to abilities that require time to activate." The wording isn't random; activation is one thing, use is quite another. This is why Reduced Time also states in no uncertain terms that you cannot add Reduced Time to attack powers -- those aren't activated, but used via a maneuver such as All-Out Attack, Attack, or Move and Attack. A GM could allow a +70% enhancement such as Second Nature (lifted from Clairsentience) or the more expensive form of Independent to make directing one's Telekinesis essentially a free action, but that would be the GM's call. At any rate, Reduced Time, +20% is both too cheap and clearly forbidden, while Reflexive, +40% would only be good for defensive uses. The canonical way to get physical actions as well as use of one's Telekinesis is, as others have said, through Compartmentalized Mind. 2008 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=617505&postcount=2 TK works just like two bare hands, which means that any blows or grapples are thrown at DX, strikes do punching damage (thrust-1), and parries are at (DX/2)+3. If you happen to know an unarmed skill and/or techniques that go with it, then you can use your training in these situations just as you could with your bare hands. 2010 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=974785&postcount=10 re Telegraphic Attack :I'd allow +4 to hit, as for Telegraphic Attack, in return for the attack being totally, utterly visible. The teke is over there glowering, with a pulsating vein on his forehead, whilst uttering loudly exactly what he intends to do to his victim (as a "visualization aid," say). The target, meanwhile, can actually see the air crackling and get out of the way. 2013 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1651522&postcount=9 Well, -1 to Dodge owing to being grappled at all, and losing +3 for retreat and +2 for Acrobatic Dodge . . . that's fairly severe. But note that a pin is not a Quick Contest. It's a Regular Contest, which means that the victim has to fail while the teke succeeds. That could take a while! I'm just saying that grappling doesn't become special merely because you use TK to do it. Grappling is grappling, and TK simply lets you do it at a distance. If you want TK to produce severe penalties, such as for lying down, then you have to use it for takedown first (winning the Quick Contest to put someone in a prone posture), and then for a pin. Grabbing someone with it is completely identical to grabbing him with a pair of hands – the rules are very explicit on this point. Telekinesis is not meant to be better than that; its advantages are range and invisibility, not superior restraint. PK 2008 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=617171&postcount=2 CM lets you use any psi ability multiple times, at full effect for each use. Someone with CM 1 and TK 10 could make two TK punches at ST 10 or use both TKs together to lift with an effective BL of 40 2009 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=767867&postcount=4 I should point out that GURPS Psionic Powers has an optional (cinematic) rule for TK, which allows Reduced Time but only to change how quickly you can lift something. So if something would normally take you 4 seconds to pick up, but you have Reduced Time 2, you can pick it up in one second. Doesn't change the fact that you still must concentrate continually to use TK, of course. 2015 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1896393&postcount=3 That works as long as you're doing the exact same thing with every object you pick up. If you want to pick up more than one thing and do completely different actions with them, you need Compartmentalized Mind. 2010 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1098680&postcount=3 The "Area Effect" bit seems to be a red herring. Defending with TK is the same whether you have Area Effect or not. Your basic options are: 1. If your TK is active (i.e., you are in the middle of a Concentrate maneuver to use it) when you're attacked or if it has the Reflexive enhancement, you may use it to parry any attack which can be parried. Treat this as an unarmed parry. 2. If your TK is bought as part of a power, and the GM has ruled that that particular power may make Power Defenses, then you can use your TK to reduce the damage of any incoming attack (even one that can't be parried). See GURPS Powers for more. If you want a persistent barrier with actual DR, you'd need to buy that separately. Though I'd be okay (as a GM) with a player adding Wall and Selectivity directly to his TK -- I'd then treat his TK as an equivalent-level Crushing Attack for the purposes of making a rigid wall only. later in thread http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1098922&postcount=10 :I admit that I had conflated the rules in Powers with the expanded ones in Psionic Powers. :In short, it's balanced to allow TK to make a Power Defense, using its thrust damage. :(This was a specific ruling for psi, but that doesn't mean it has to be restricted to psi -- it's game-balanced.) :Thus, every 1d of TK damage can cancel out 1d of incoming damage. :Or just do what I suggested in PP -- roll the TK "damage" and subtract that from any incoming attack damage. :(Note that this is not the same as "treat it as DR" -- in particular, it isn't affected by armor divisors and such.) vicky_molokh 2008 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=617327&postcount=7 CM gives you an Extra Concentrate; for each Concentrate you perform to control your TK, YOUR TK gets to do one Manoeuvre, which, among other things, can be an Attack. However, notice that with CM, there Manoeuvres occur simultaneously, WITH DIFFERENT INSTANCES of your TK. So you can't attack five times with one sword - you need five swords for that! See also *One Arm References *Basic Set pg 92 *GURPS Powers pg 82 Category:Advantages Category:Exotic Traits Category:Mental Traits Category:Physical Traits